The present disclosure relates to techniques for performing fluid analysis. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to techniques, such as production logging, for performing fluid analysis of downhole fluids to detect, for example, chloride content.
Oilfield operations, such as drilling, completion, stimulation, production and/or other operations, may be used to locate and produce valuable hydrocarbons. Production operations may be used to draw located fluids from downhole locations through a wellbore and to surface facilities. Stimulation operations may be performed to facilitate production of fluids from downhole reservoirs. During stimulation, injection fluids may be pumped into surrounding formations to fracture the formation and create pathways for fluid flow. During production, fluid flowing from the formations and into the wellbore may contain a variety of downhole fluids, such as oil, gas, water, etc., and suspended solids. In some cases, such as when operating in certain mature oilfields, the produced fluid may be rich in water.
Production logging can be performed for monitoring the performance and health of a producing well. Such production logging may be used to determine dynamics and nature of the fluids flowing into the wellbore. Interpretation of data captured during production logging can be used to provide information on a wide variety of aspects of the wellbore. The information gathered may be generated on a production log.
Production logs may be used to record, for example, one or more in-situ measurements taken during a production operation. These production logs may describe the nature and behavior of fluids in or around the wellbore. Production logs can provide, for example, information about dynamic well performance, and the productivity or injectivity of different zones. This information may be used to help diagnose problem wells, or monitor the results of one or more oilfield operations.
Various downhole tools can be used for performing production logging. One or more downhole tools, such as flowmeters (e.g., spinners), local probes, nuclear logging tools, phase-velocity logging tools, production logging sensors, etc., may be used to take downhole measurements used to produce the production logs. Such downhole measurements may be used to measure various downhole parameters, such as temperature, flow rate, density, phase velocity, phase holdup, global pipe quantity, mixture density, mixture velocity, water holdup, water velocity, gas holdup, pipe averaged measurement, and the like.